1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, which is slim and can improve visibility by reducing reflectivity, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) and an OLED (organic light-emitting diode display) have drawn attention as flat panel display apparatuses. In particular, display apparatuses including organic light-emitting diodes are advantageous in terms of power consumption since they do not need a separate light source and also in terms of producing a clear image.
A display apparatus using organic light-emitting diodes is manufactured by forming a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting layer on a substrate. If a white organic light emitting element is used as an organic light emitting element, a color filter is provided on an upper plate so as to express a color.
Such a display apparatus using a white organic light emitting element may be configured as a three-sub-pixel structure with red, green, and blue sub-pixels using color filters to express colors, or may be configured as a four-sub-pixel structure by adding a white sub-pixel to the three-sub-pixel structure.
If the white sub-pixel is added to the red, green, blue three-sub-pixel structure so as to express colors, it is not necessary to drive all the sub-pixels in order to express a white color. Thus, it is advantageous in reducing power consumption of the display apparatus.
Meanwhile, a color filter layer is not necessarily needed for the white sub-pixel. Therefore, an external light may be reflected from a white sub-pixel electrode constituting the white sub-pixel, and, thus, when using the display apparatus, a user may have a problem with visibility.
Therefore, generally, in order to reduce reflectivity with respect to an external light in a display apparatus using a white organic light emitting element, a polarization plate is attached to the outside of the display apparatus.
However, the polarization plate is thick and rigid. Therefore, it increases thickness and manufacturing costs of the display apparatus and also makes it difficult to come up with a flexible display.